1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a display device that has at least one display unit and that has a modular configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, companies used a lamp box or a poster adhered to the lamp box for advertisement purposes. Recently, due to the development of technologies, many companies advertise by playing a short film, on a display device or by combining the display device with a lamp box to achieve a better advertisement effect. However, regardless of whether the advertisement is provided on the lamp box or the display device, when the size of the lamp box or the display device is exceedingly large, not only is the framing of the advertisement difficult, the lamp box or the display device also occupies a substantial space during transport.